The Troublesome Makers!
by Akikee
Summary: What's up? Trouble's brewing. Read to find out about how Yami Bakura and Yami Malik wreck Yuugi's house with Yami Yuugi by clicking on the story title. Enjoy!


_**Author's note: This is my first ever fan fiction. It is a humor story. Kindly give me a review on the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**_

The sky was full of tumultuous, dark, ragged clouds. Thunder roared and lightning flashed across the sky. Rain was pelting down the skies. The wind was howling, making Yami Yuugi, a boy with spiky tri-colored hair and crimson eyes unable to sleep any further.

He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and yawned. It had been a hard day for him the day before. He helped his Grandpa search for his passport; only to find it hidden safely under his Grandpa's very own bed. He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

After 15 minutes, he finally came out of the bathroom. He popped into his hikari's room only to find an empty room with a note on the table –

_**Dear Mou Hitori No Boku, **_

_**I'm off to school. Breakfast's on the table, and Grandpa is not coming home till midnight. Behave yourself and try not to create trouble. Okay? **_

_**Yuugi **_

Oh no! That means he will be alone at home! It'll be a boring day for him.

"But wait a second," he thought, " I can make myself useful by helping Yuugi to do his house chores!"

With that, he went to have his breakfast before he even try to do anything. After breakfast, he went to the kitchen to clean the plates.

" Hmm… Which is the dishwasher?" he asked himself.

After what it seemed like a century, he finally decided that the washing machine is the dishwasher. With that, he put all the dishes in the washing machine, put detergent, and on the power without closing the cover of the washing machine.

He went out to the living room and sat on the sofa. A horrible crash was heard. Yami Yuugi ran to the kitchen at breakneck speed to find that the plates are flying out of the 'dishwasher', and had all crashed on the floor. It was a disastrous mess.

" Oh no!" he cried. He quickly went to get the broom and dustpan.

He returned to the kitchen with the broom and dustpan and started to clean the mess. By then, the soapy water from the washing machine had started to spurt out, only to make the place even messier.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Yami Yuugi growled and went to the door. To his horror he saw that it was Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, all drenched from head to toe and were shivering in their bones.

" _**Good**_ morning, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura said, "May we come in?"

Yami Yuugi thought of the mess he made. Inviting this two would only cause him endless trouble.

" No," he replied, ignoring the fact that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik was shivering with cold due to the rain.

" How can you be so heartless to throw us out in the rain?" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik bellowed, causing the passers-by to look at them.

"Okay. You two may wait here. I'll take an umbrella for you. There's no reason for you to come in my house." Yami Yuugi said. He went to get two umbrellas. When he goes out to give the two the umbrellas, he found that Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were already in the house, making themselves comfortable.

" Who gave you the permission to come in?" roared Yami Yuugi.

Yami Bakura gave him a most pitiful look and said "We were chased out of the house by our hikaris. They told us to scram and never to show our face ever again."

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik seemed close to tears. They thought, secretly smiling, " With the pharaoh going soft, he'll surely pity us,"

"It's unusual for them to listen to their hikaris. This must be a lie for me to keep them in the house. But if I kick them out of the house, people would thought that I'm a heartless person who throw people out in the rain." Yami Yuugi thought to himself.

Just than, he remembered about the mess in the kitchen and the switched on washing machine.

" Now you two just sit here while I do my own things," he said to the two who were warming themselves at the heater.

He went to the kitchen and let out a horrendous scream. The washing machine's cover had come out, and the washing machine seemed as if it had just survived a terrible thunderstorm.

" Where had that scream come from? Do you think that it's the Pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked Yami Malik.

" I'm not sure. Lets check it out." Yami Malik replied.

The two of them creep to the kitchen and saw that the kitchen was in a disastrous mess. They saw the Pharaoh looked as if he had gone mad, due to the destruction he made. They burst out laughing.

" Congratulations Pharaoh! You had finally come to your senses and wrecked the kitchen! You can now join our group of bringing chaos to our hikaris!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik exclaimed, looking pleased.

" Shut up and come and help me." Yami Yuugi hissed.

"If you say so," they replied.

It seemed that working with the two of them was indeed causing endless of trouble. But they also enjoyed it very much. They had spend forty-five minutes to clean up the mess, and they were all using the brooms and dustpans to attack each other after cleaning up the kitchen.

The telephone rang, and Yami Yuugi went to get the phone.

" Hello Mou Hitori No Boku! How are you managing well? I'm coming home later than you expected because I'm going to the library with Bakura-kun, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun and Malik-kun to revise for the oncoming examinations. So you're going to cook your own lunch alright?" Yuugi said.

" Alright. Aibou, can I please talk to Bakura-kun and Malik-kun? Their yamis are here," Yami Yuugi said.

"Hello Yami Yuugi," Bakura and Malik said.

" May I asked you two that did you chased your yamis out of the house in the rain? Because they told me that you two chased them out, so they came to my house," Yami Yuugi said.

" Of course not! We told them to stay at home!" they replied, sounding very angry.

Yami Yuugi glared at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik. " Alright, thank you. Goodbye."

Yami Yuugi glared at Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" Well we were just bored, so we came and entertain the Pharaoh," they pleaded their eyes wide with horror as Yami Yuugi grabbed the dustpans.

Nearly a few blocks away could hear Yami Bakura and Yami Malik's atrocious screaming.

After a good beating, Yami Yuugi sat on the sofa, watching TV. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were to clear away the brooms and dustpans.

At 12 p.m., Yami Yuugi went to the kitchen to cook lunch. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were more than happy to help him.

" What should we cook?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Maybe this?" Yami Bakura said, taking out the frozen chips from the refrigerator.

" Or this?" Yami Malik said as he took out the pasta from the refrigerator.

" Alright. We'll have these two plus eggs and sausages for lunch. Agreed?" Yami Yuugi asked.

" Alright! Agreed!" Yami Bakura and Yami Malik exclaimed, setting off to work.

" Hmm… How do we cook this?" Yami Malik asked Yami Bakura, indicating to the pasta on his hands.

"Who knows? Lets see, the instructions here says that we either put it in the microwave or into boiling water." Yami Bakura said. Yami Malik looked at him, impressed " Wow! You actually know how to read all this barbaric words!"

" Well, I learnt it from my hikari." Yami Bakura said, looking proud.

Yami Yuugi was already starting to fry the eggs.

" Are you guys done? Just get on with your work." He yelled at the two them.

" Pharaoh, where's the microwave and oven? We're going to put the pasta into the microwave and the chips in the oven."

" The microwave is at the left while the oven's at the right." Yami Yuugi said as he scooped the eggs up, and had started on the sausages. The aroma of the eggs and sausages made the three yamis drooling.

" Alright. Now I'm going to put the chips in the oven, while you put the pasta in the microwave alright?" Yami Bakura said to Yami Malik.

" Okay," Yami Malik replied.

After putting in the chips in the oven, Yami Bakura looked over his shoulder to see how Yami Malik's doing. To his horror, Yami Malik had not even started doing anything.

" What are you doing?" he bellowed at Yami Malik.

" Well, I don't know how to use the microwave. As you know, it is usually Malik, Rishid or Isis doing the cooking back at home," Yami Malik said, looking at the dumbstruck Yami Bakura.

"Now watch how to use the microwave," Yami Bakura said as he put the pasta on a _**silver-colored**_ plate. " You place this on the plate and put it in the microwave, select the option you want and press start. Simple as that okay?"

Yami Yuugi abandoned the sausages and stared at Yami Bakura, thunderstruck.

" Are you alright, Pharaoh? You looked as if you'd seen a ghost!" Yami Bakura said as Yami Malik started laughing.

" Are we supposed to put things that reflect light in the microwave?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Malik, whose face had started to turn horribly pale.

By then, the microwave had stopped working.

" Well, it seems like there's nothing wrong," Yami Bakura said, as he started pressing the start button frantically over and over again.

Yami Malik went to take the golden chips out of the oven and placed it on the table while Yami Yuugi placed the sausages on a plate.

" What's wrong with this?" Yami Bakura fumed, getting very impatient and kicked the microwave as hard as he could with his feet.

"KABOOM!!!!!!!" The microwave had exploded, and the explosion made a great hole on the roof.

The three yamis looked at each other. Rain was pouring in to the house.

" Looked what you had done!" Yami Yuugi thundered, his eyes narrowing and was oozing with intense anger.

" What have I done? It's that stupid machine's fault that it exploded!" Yami Bakura chided, with teeth clenched and ready to fight.

He struck a blow and Yami Yuugi darted. Swift as wind, Yami Yuugi delivered a hard punch, only to miss Yami Bakura by inches. They both growled like wild animals ready to kill.

" Stop fighting! What are we going to do now? Our lunch is gone and there's a great hole on the roof!" Yami Malik shrieked.

The other two yamis ignored him and continued fighting. After a great fight, they resolved to mend the roof before the hikaris came back.

" It's all his fault that I had lost my lunch and had to mend the roof in the heavy downpour!" hissed Yami Yuugi under his breath.

Yami Bakura was uttering oaths and curses under his breath, all directed to 'that stupid machine' and Yami Yuugi. They found the ladder and climbed up to the roof, preparing themselves for the mending job that awaits them all…

After three whole hours of mending the roof, they were starving and would kill to get some food.

" How about calling pizzas?" Yami Malik suggested.

Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura were more than happy to agree.

Yami Bakura ran to the telephone and called the pizza delivery.

" Good afternoon. This is the Pizza Place. May I take down your orders?" the staff said.

" I want three super big pizzas. Send it right away."

" Okay three super big pizzas on the way. It cost 300 yen. May I know the address?" the staff asked.

" This is the Pharaoh's house." Yami Bakura said.

" Sorry?" the staff asked, puzzled.

" This is the Pharaoh's house! You darn idiot! Don't you know who the Pharaoh is?" Yami Bakura said his voice cracked with anger, as he's getting impatient.

Yami Yuugi snatched the phone from him and said, " Sorry for that. Yami Bakura is the darn idiot, not you. This is the Kame Game Shop."

" Thank you." With that, the staff hung the phone.

" I'm terribly hungry! Are there anything to eat?" Yami Malik asked Yami Yuugi.

" There are potato chips in the kitchen. I'm going to take a shower. So I need you to help me look after _**him **_alright?" Yami Yuugi asked Yami Malik.

" Alright. You can count on me to do _**anything**_." He replied, looking at Yami Bakura, who was watching a horror movie.

With that, Yami Yuugi went upstairs to take a shower. He put some water in the bathtub and laid relaxingly in it. He was just getting comfortable when he heard a click, and everything went black.

_**That damn Tomb Robber! I know that I can't trust that Tomb Keeper to keep him under control! **_He thought as he got out from the bathtub, dried himself and got dressed. He opened the door and stormed out, heading straight downstairs, looking for Yami Bakura.

" Yami Bakur - ARGHH!" Yami Yuugi screamed as he fell face first splat to the floor, injuring his nose.

He saw a banana skin on the floor lying there basked in its glory. He picked himself up and stormed down to look for Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, rubbing his sore nose.

He reached the living room and found the two of them snickering and laughing.

" _**Okay, calm down, breathe in… breathe out," **_he told himself, trying to maintain his self-control.

But he just can't suppress his anger when he saw the laughing face of Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.

" You two get out of the house now! Immediately! At once!! I don't want to see any of you appearing at my house again! Now go and die for all I care!" yelled Yami Yuugi at the top of his lungs. _**Damn, he was sure to get a sore throat.**_

He then grabbed for the thing nearest to him and hurled to the two of them. To his horror, it was a baseball bat! He watched in horror as Yami Bakura and Yami Malik dodged and the bat hit the glass casing with Grandpa's favorite vase with a loud crack.

_**Please don't let it crack…please don't let the vase break…**_ Yami Yuugi silently prayed under his breath.

To his surprise, the casing did not break. But… wait a second… To Yami Yuugi's horror, the glass casing slowly cracked open down in the middle. For a second, the casing held its shape, the next; it crashed down on to the floor.

" Noooooo!!!" Yami Yuugi cried in anguish. Grandpa is going to kill him! He glared at the two darn idiots and declared war on them. He took up the bat and started chasing after them. The poor bat was almost crushed in Yami Yuugi's hand.

Yami Malik, the unlucky victim was struck down first. Yami Yuugi hit him with the bat over and over again, leaving him groaning on the ground in pain. But yet, he was still laughing at the same time. Next, Yami Yuugi proceeded to Yami Bakura. He ran up the stairs and looked for him.

Yami Bakura was in Yuugi's bedroom. He looked around for weapon that could protect him from Yami Yuugi and at the same time, knock him unconscious.

But unfortunately, no such things were found in Yuugi's bedroom. Yuugi is far too young to keep such dangerous weapons.

So, he pushed the closet to the door and barricades it. Next, he added Yuugi's bed to the collection. And lastly, he added himself to the two objects used to block the door…

Yami Yuugi bang on the door. " Open up you Tomb Robber! What did you do with Yuugi's room? You'd better come out or else I'll barge in!"

Yami Bakura thought, " Come on Pharaoh, I'm waiting for you." He looked at the protection he had and was confident that once the Pharaoh barged in, he'll see stars as he knocked his own head against the closet.

Yami Yuugi charged in and the door had practically being knocked down by him. The next thing he knows is that he had pass through something that looks like Yuugi's closet. Next he flew out of the wardrobe and saw something white. Just as he was falling, he reached out and grabbed hold of that white 'thing'.

Yami Bakura yelled out in pain as Yami Yuugi was pulling his hair. His plans had backfired, and he was falling with Yami Yuugi to the ground. So much for his plans…

" Get off!" he yelled at Yami Yuugi.

But Yami Yuugi ignored him and pulled harder at his hair shrieking, " I will make you pay for what you did, I will!" Slowly, strands of snowy white hair fell from Yami Bakura's head and into Yami Yuugi's hand. Yami Bakura saw red…

He gave a howl of anguish at the sight of his hair and growled with anger. With one swift punch to Yami Yuugi's head, he knocked the other out… Next, he rummaged Yuugi's drawer for a pair of scissors and found a particularly big one. Then, he snipped off Yami Yuugi's hair, one by one…enjoying himself… Within moments, Yami Yuugi was bald!

Yami Bakura gave a howl of laughter and went on to find a camera, then, he snapped a photo of Yami Yuugi…

Yami Yuugi woke up and felt a sudden lightness. He hadn't felt like this since he was a baby… then, he stood up and by luck, he was facing the mirror.

_**Hmmm… the Tomb Robber would be so jealous of my new shiny scalp… Huh? Shiny?**_ Yami Yuugi gave a roar of anger as he realized that he was bald and called upon the shadows to regain his hair. _**I will not forgive the Tomb Robber for this! Never!**_

Then, finally getting his hair back to its original state, Yami Yuugi dashed downstairs to find the Tomb Robber…

The Tomb Robber was there with the Tomb Keeper, happily eating pizza. Yami Yuugi stormed towards them, yelling at Yami Bakura at the top of his voice.

"You Baka! Why did you cut my hair off? I'm going to make you pay for it!!!"

" You should be happy to get rid of that porcupine hair of yours! Aren't you really satisfied with that shiny scalp of yours? Well, in my point of view, you liked to be bald!!" Yami Bakura said, laughing.

" What!!!!! The Pharaoh's bald! I can't believe it!!! Hey, you did take a picture of him, right? Let me see it!" Yami Malik roared with laughter.

" Shut up! You idiot! Didn't I tell you to look after him? And how can you pay for the pizza when you had not a single cent on you?" Yami Yuugi asked.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik looked at each other, and then the cash counter of the game shop. They were hoping that Yami Yuugi would not find out what had happened.

Yami Yuugi followed their gaze and saw the cash counter. He realized what had happened. They had stolen money from Grandpa's cash counter to pay for the pizza. _**This must have been the Tomb**_ _**Robber's idea**_, he thought.

He picked up the pizza from the glass table and smashed it to Yami Bakura's face.

"You!!!" he shrieked and simply carried the whole glass table up and smashed it to Yami Yuugi. Yami Yuugi dodged and the table smashed onto the floor. It broke into a thousand pieces. Yami Malik was about to throw a huge piece of broken glass at Yami Yuugi.

Just then, the door opened. The three of them froze. Yuugi, Bakura, Malik, Jounouchi and Honda were at the doorway. Their jaws dropped when they saw what had happened to the game shop.

Yuugi, Bakura and Malik screamed at their yamis, " Yami! What had you done!" Their screams were just like metal rubbing against metal.

Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik looked at each other. They glared at each other and started blaming each other for the mess with their glares.

" It's you who break the glass!" Yami Yuugi hissed at Yami Bakura.

" You are the one who started the fight!" Yami Bakura barked at him.

" No! You are the one-''

" Stop yelling at each other! It's either one of you, or all of you! Better own up, or else." Yuugi roared, which is unusual for such a shy boy.

The three yamis remained frozen. Finally, they came into conclusion that they better run now or never. So, they rushed so suddenly to the door, taking the three hikaris off guard.

" _**Run for your life!!!!!" **_the yamis cried to each other.

" _**Get back you COWARDS!!!!"**_ the hikaris shrieked.

The hikaris shrieks were so awful and loud that they were sure that nearly the whole town could hear them.

Finally, they resolved themselves to cleaning up the mess that their yamis had made, while the yamis were planning their next mischief…

_**The story ends here. Thank you for reading. Drop me a review too, it wouldn't be nice if you don't give me one.**_


End file.
